transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hide-And-Go-Seek
Pandoran System - Milky Way Also known as the Pandoran Asteroid Field and Pandora's Box, every planet in this system was destroyed in some ancient catastrophy. 18 planets crumbled into asteroid belts that circle the dead star. This is an extremely difficult sector to navigate, and the belts are littered with dead hulks and broken starships. The Graviton Satellite Array. A (mostly) harmless satellite, literally out in the middle of nowhere of space. No life, no clusters of energon, just space. It is out here that the Decepticons, at least the more taciturn and reticent Decepticon Spymasters who still curry favor from Galvatron. The station itself is somewhat small, it could fit a few Minibots or perhaps...cassettecons within it! The long spindly arms of the satellite are flimsy and fragile, but what communication satellites aren't? "BUZZSAW, ACTIVATE GRAVITON GENERATOR AT POINT ZERO ZERO 1 PERCENT....NOW." Moments afterwards, a small humming can be heard, and its only because of how space works in the cartoon. One of the asteroids in the area shifts off of its standard path towards the station. "REVERSE ACTUATOR." And with that, the humming changes, sending the rock in a different path. The satellite's repurposed uses become clear.... Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Contrail circles around lazily in space, playing the watchdog should someone approach... of course, Soundwave will 'hear' any stray radios signals, but the Decepticons cannot be too careful! Space Shuttle is here, too. This is space, and he is in his domain, soaring in graceful wide circles through the area. There's not much for him to do right now, either, but he's actually quite content just to enjoy being out here in his favorite place. It's better than being stuck on Earth or inside Casinos with strange Autobots.... Thanks to Blaster, Autobot Intelligence has caught wind of 'Con activity out here in the Pandoran System, and have come to investigate. A stealth ship has been deployed, and inside it can be found Blurr, Mirage, and Repugnus. Okay...Repgnus isn't Intel any more, but--hey, he was CO for a while! And he did a slagging good job of it, too, if you asked Blurr, who ends up being the one in charge of this little excursion, and of many of Intelligence's operations, anyway. He never did quite understand why Rodimus had had him demoted so far down the line. Anyway, the vessel approaches the satellite array with Blurr at the helm. "Alright Bots, here's the plan. We keep any non-encrypted frequences quiet. We're not completely exactly sure what it is they're doing out here, so as soon as we get close enough, I want you to use one of these--" he indicates a rack with several rocket packs. "--to jet over there and run some scans. Make sure you transmit any data or communications over the mission-specific frequency we've been assigned. Got it?" Repugnus is... wait, where is he? Oh wait, he left a Post-It note on a seat that says, "LUL, GOING TO PLAY PRANK ON 'CONS" It's about then that a Decepticon floats over towards the satellite, using a small canister of compressed air to propel himself since of course anti-gravity doesn't work if there isn't gravity to work against, DUH, everyone knows that. The Decepticon comes to a stop near Soundwave, easing to a stop with little bursts of air, and says, "Sir, name's Tankface. I got transferred here to help provide security. Seen any bots around here?" The Decepticon, who, despite being roughly the same height and build as Repugnus, is painted a nauseating chartreuse and magenta, so it's most assuredly not him. And also, there's cannons of some kind sticking out where there would have ordinarily been mandibles, so no way it's him. Also also, his mind is emitting the most disturbing thought patterns, but that's pretty normal for Decepticons, too, so it couldn't be an Autobot because there's no Autobot like that. Well, except Repugnus, but we've already established it's not him. This was his first mission after returning to the Autobot ranks and Mirage was actually excited about it. A stealth mission was even better. But working with Repugnus ... no comment. "Shouldn't Blurr be giving us those orders?" he asked, leaning against the wall of the ship. "They're going to pick Blurr up on the scanners straight away anyway. We'll go cloaked ... er, disguised, and he'll provide backup." It looked like poor Blurr wasn't getting any respect as commanding officer with these two. Soundwave is in the process of welding things back to things when Tankface shows up. Ahh repairing skills, the basis of so much spywork. He draws back his welding torch, then turns it off. He regards Tankface, trying to recall who this three time loser is, when he picks up a most interesting radio transmission. Soundwave's epic poker face gives no sign of it. Calmly he puts it back into his spannerbox of tools and goodies...and Autoscout. As soon as he clasps shut the toolbox, Soundwave says simply, "TANKFACE IS PART OF OPERATIONS, NOT MILITARY.", grips the toolbox and heaves it at Tankface's head. <> With that, he draws his concussion rifle on Tankface, for the inevitable fighting. Combat: Soundwave strikes Repugnus with his A toolbox for a tool! (Punch) attack! Contrail has to point out, "41% isn't actually that great a chance, oh well." She loops around, studying 'Tankface' and passing on his weakness to Soundwave: Atrocious paintjob. Combat: Contrail analyzes Repugnus for weaknesses Soundwave can exploit. Space Shuttle receives the transmission from Soundwave. <> Well, so much for a nice, quiet space flight. But perhaps he gets to destroy some Autofools instead- it's an acceptable trade-off. The space shuttle begins to fly faster, scanning as he darts in and out of asteroid field with confidence. The Combaticon is now actively on the hunt. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~..." Repugnus says, "Welp, that didn't work!" The ship's close-range sensors pick up on Blast Off's approach, and Blurr starts to weave in and out of the asteroids in an attempt to make the ship more difficult to detect. "Er...sorry Mirage, I meant to specify that you're going in first. Not all of us at once." Yeah, he just saw that note, and Repugnus' comments over the comms. The un-encrypted ones. <>> he says over the private channel. <> Quietly, carefully, he maneuvers the vessel in close enough for Mirage to make the jump using the jetpack. "Whenever you're ready, Mirage. The rest of you, stand by." "Oh, of course I am," Mirage said, slipping on the jet pack. He waited until Blurr was close enough to make the jump and activated his cloak before leaping into space. Hopefully, Blast Off wouldn't be able to detect him, but he used the asteroids for cover additionally as he inched his way closer to the station. Combat: Mirage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Repugnus takes the toolbox right to the face, but when it bounces off into space, Repugnus is merely grinning maniacally at Soundwave, though his nose is rather bent. "Guess you figured it out! But there's one thing you didn't know about Tankface..." The grin widens. "HE'S DEAD! Lemme show ya how it happened..." He grabs onto a handhold to propel himself at Soundwave and grab him. "First I ripped off his face--oh, that's right, you don't have one! Well, how about I take off that iconic faceplate instead..." While Repugnus happily assaults Soundwave, he frowns at the transmission he receives. <> Combat: Repugnus strikes Soundwave with his Face-Off attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Soundwave's Agility. (Crippled) Soundwave did not want to be face to face with a madmech, well not one he wasn't the right hand of at least. Repugnus tries to pull what the Decepticons call a 'Revenge of the Fallen' and rend his faceplate off! Soundwave actually staggers back at the sheer surprise of the assault, and the trademarked visciousness of a Decepticon...the non-joke kind. He grasps onto Repugnus' arms then wrenches himself free, back and away where it'll be harder for Repugnus to do more to him. Of course that leave the monsterbot right next to the satellite, but that's where the chain of command and Blast Off come in. Soundwave turns his head away from the fracas, and starts calcuating, sensing electrical patterns, even that radio transmission that Blurr thought was secure but wasn't. The asteroid field was a bit tough to work with, but after bouncing around a few signals, Soundwave starts to home in on the Autobots...hopefully. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Soundwave searches for Mirage. Combat: Mirage has been found! Space Shuttle continues searching the area, but just as he receives some *very* interesting tidbits of information- he gets called back by Soundwave to stop Repugnus. Bah. He hesitates, the part of him that rejects almost all authority surging back to the surface a brief moment- but he shoves it back down and follows orders instead. The shuttle sweeps back down to the asteroid Repugnus stands upon- next to the satellite array. Well, he *does* owe Repugnus for that little stunt the Autobot pulled with Gycony and the money Gycony owed him. "How rude of you to come unannounced! But then again, you are *always* rude, are you not? I suppose I need to teach you some manners, then..." With that, he fires down at the Bug 'Bot, trying to blast him away from the satellite. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Repugnus with his Manners 101- Uninvited Guests are a No-No (Laser) attack! Well then. Since Repugnus is already out there, it seems Blurr is the only one still on the ship. <> Soundwave is probably listening, but who cares? It won't matter. So with that, the ship uncloaks, appearing out of the void with its guns blazing. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blurr misses F-35 Lightning II with his Onboard Weaponry Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr strikes Soundwave with his Onboard Weaponry Area attack! -1 Combat: Blurr misses Space Shuttle with his Onboard Weaponry Area attack! -1 Mirage realizes that Soundwave detected his approach to the station, but he wasn't looking for a fight and it looked like the intelligence officer wasn't looking for one either with that nasty hit he took from Repugnus. With Blast Off preoccupied with Repugnus and no other threat, he figured he could keep on course to the satellite. If anything, he could distract Soundwave with a little hide-and-seek because, yes, he is that kind of prick. Combat: Mirage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Repugnus tries to grab Soundwave's ankle as he scrambles away, but the tape commander is too slippery for him this time! "I'll get you yet, my pretty! Nyahaha--OOF!" Taking a shot to the side which knocks him off the satellite, Repugnus drifts in space for a moment, optics blinking. "Well, I guess I won't!" Shrugging, he draws his Venom Laser and lines it up on Blast Off to retaliate. "Little fragger makes me shoot someone... Hmmmm...." Getting an idea, he watches Blast Off, waits for a moment where he's pointed at the satellite, then fires a stun beam at him. Mirage isn't the only prick here! Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus misses Space Shuttle with his Venom Laser attack! Having done a bit of essential intelli....oh Galvatrondammit Mirage was JUST found a moment ago. Soundwave scowls, and measures himself. While able to fly in space a little, he's not exactly as agile as some, but to hide at the satellite would mean it's going to get shot up. Soundwave raises his concussion rifle at Repugnus' back which makes such a perfect target and opens fire. Sound weapons in space, don't overthink it., "YOUR TACTICAL ERROR WILL BE YOUR LAST." With nothing but space and asteroids, and Contrail's tac-data, a good shot here could send Repugnus ricocheting around endlessly. "TO OBLIVION WITH YOU, 'TANKFACE'" Soundwave takes a moment to scoff at the idea of counter-intel's finest... Combat: Soundwave strikes Repugnus with his Concussion Blaster attack! -1 Combat: Soundwave's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Repugnus. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Repugnus's Agility. (Crippled) Space Shuttle successfully strikes Repugnus just as his scanners pick up a decloaking ship- which fires at him. He zips out of the way, grinning to himself and thinking, "Ah, there we go..." But his attention stays on the MonsterBot, and when Repugnus aims his gun the shuttle gracefully rolls to the side and evades the attack. "Nice try, Repugnus. But you forget I am in my element here, and you are merely a bug to be squashed. Fortunately for you, I have more interesting prey to attend to." With that, the shuttle speeds back towards the newly revealed Autobot ship. He radios on a general frequency, <> The Combaticon darts in suddenly, firing at Blurr's ship. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blurr with his Long Time No See! (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. F-35 Lightning II is shot at by Blurr, from his shuttle, and Mirage is... somewhere? She shoots back at Blurr, launching a rocket at his shuttle. Hopefully Soundwave can handle Repugnus... and hopefully Repugnus doesn't remember what Contrail did to him... Combat: F-35 Lightning II sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: F-35 Lightning II strikes Blurr with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! -2 Combat: F-35 Lightning II (Contrail) used "AIM-120C AMRAAM": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Repugnus is shot right in the atrocious paint job--and also the gut--and the blast knocks him right at a drifting asteroid! "You're no fun, Blast Off! You're not still upset over the money thing, are you? Because I hope you are!" Repugnus grunts as he smashes off of the rock. "Well, now... NOW we're almost going back in the right direction!" he says as his body drifts past the satellite. Transforming to monster mode--and shredding his disguise in the process--Repugnus begins to spray sparks at all the Decepticons present, almost like he planned this. Of course, if he had planned it he'd have bounced in stabbing range of somebody. Blurr is checking the close-range sensors, and it seems Mirage was spotted--if only for a moment. The spy had quickly recloaked--much to the courier's relief. "Keep up the good work, Mirage..." he mutters to himself, refraining from communicating with him directly. He trusts the mech. If anyone's good at this, it's Mirage. And now the ship is getting rocked by a blast from Blast Off and a missile from Contrail. Sparks exlpode out of a terminal, knocking Blurr onto his aft. Good, good...he's gotten their attention. He smirks and opens a hatch. There's a hiss as an airlock on the ceiling of the cockpit opens up and the speedster climbs halfway out of the opening, his electro-laser cocked and ready. "Aww, it's so good to see you too, Blast off!" he laughs, but instead of shooting at the shuttle he actually aims for Soundwave, because if anyone's going to keep blowing Mirage's cover it'd be Soundwave, and he can't have that! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr strikes Soundwave with his Electro-Laser attack! Combat: Soundwave has been temporarily incapacitated. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Soundwave with his Spitting Sparks Area attack! -2 Combat: Bug Creature misses F-35 Lightning II with his Spitting Sparks Area attack! -2 Combat: Bug Creature strikes Space Shuttle with his Spitting Sparks Area attack! -2 Still under the cover of invisibility, Mirage finally reaches the satellite and begins preparations to hack into the system for information. With the way things were going right now, this satellite would be nonfunctional soon, but he could still find out what they were up to with repurposing the damned thing. The tip of his index finger flips open to reveal a USB-like plug to plug into the satellite. Now to see what he has to get through in order to start downloading information.. Soundwave is annoyed and injured. He promptly made a target of himself enough that Blurr shot him with the ship's point to point weaponry, and then Repugnus spat something sparky at him. He assesses the area. Mirage was still vacant, and this was his project. He starts scanning the satellite and the surrounding area again, to find this sneak. It wasn't the best time frame to do shadowplay but Soundwave would be smelted before anyone oneupped HIM without a fight from the very best in the game. He takes refuge behind the satellite uncharacteristically, to shield himself from Repugnus, as he starts seeking out Mirage's signature... Combat: Soundwave searches for Mirage. Combat: Mirage has been found! And then Mirage is found, about seven feet to his left. He actually pauses, noting the cloaker. Space Shuttle is so focused on Blurr that he fails to notice repugnus' attack until it is too late. The sparks scorch across his armor- it's not much damage, but it is annoying. "Oh, don't worry, I will pay you back for that money fiasco..." But for now.... Just as he prepares to fire on Blurr's ship again, Soundwave detects Mirage again. *Right next to the satellite*. This is NOT acceptible. The Combaticon breaks off his personal vendatta and heads straight to intercept Mirage. Hmmm... intersting. Mirage is the Autobot who was once a high-society mech, much like himself. He's heard Mirage is a sharpshooter, too. Of course, there's no way he's as good as *Blast Off*, but... it would be interesting to see what he's got. He extends Mirage the courtesy of speaking before shooting, "Why Mirage, I am disappointed! Repugnus can't be expected to have any manners, but I would expect YOU to have some! How rude to come in unannounced!" Courtesy over- he then fires at Mirage, careful not to hit the sattelite. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Mirage with his I expect Better From YOU (Laser) attack! F-35 Lightning II is assaulted by Repugnus, but fortunately for her, his aim's not too good. The sparks don't touch her. Blast Off is handling their spy problem, but there are other Autobots to consider - Repugnus, she hasn't forgotten him, and Blurr. She transforms into a car, which, it should be noted, does have stabilizers to be able to move in space, albeit slowly. But it's enough stability to shoot at the world, sure. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Contrail strikes Bug Creature with her FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily mildly impaired Bug Creature 's Agility and Accuracy. (Dizzy) Combat: Contrail strikes Blurr with her FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns Area attack! Combat: Contrail (Contrail) used "FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. "Damnit!" Blurr curses to himself as Soundwave keeps on finding Mirage. He needs to keep that glitch occupied. But then, there's Blast Off. Hmm. He's got an idea, while the Combaticon is busy wasting time taunting Mirage. Popping back into the ship, he engages one of the many auto-pilot programs, and it recloaks, once again disappearing into the blackness. The courier then grabs one of the jet packs off of the wall, and jumps out of the airlock, headed straight for Blast Off. If he's lucky, he'll catch the Combaticon off guard and succeed in causing him to crash right into Soundwave. Contrail's guns graze a shoulder, and he winces slightly. <> Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blurr misses Space Shuttle with his Friendly Smash Area attack! Combat: Blurr strikes Soundwave with his Friendly Smash Area attack! Mirage was just getting past the firewalls when Soundwave spotted him yet again. He cursed under his breath as the cloak disengaged and he found that he had reappeared RIGHT NEXT TO SOUNDWAVE. Of all the places ... "Oh, is this your satellite? Heh, whoops! Oh look, a dirt spot. Let me just clean that up for you..." He rubbed his elbow against the metal, flashing a charming grin at Soundwave despite the trouble he was in. "Ah, see? Good as- ARGH!" Mirage was clipped right in the shoulder, falling off of the satellite briefly, but grabbing onto it again. He'd need to climb to get back to downloading again. He peeked out around the satellite to see Blast Off. "I do have manners, mind you!" he argued. "You should have invited me to this shindig, but I didn't see n'erey an e-mail. Hmph! It's the proper thing to do!" He wasn't about to get in the middle of the battle, though, and sent a private message to the others. <> And, again, he cloaked himself. Some would say he was a coward .... he would say that he was far too civilized for fighting. The nerve! Combat: Mirage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Bug Creature transforms back into robot mode in time to grab onto a sensor spire sticking out from the satellite, using it to swing back around at Contrail! <> He quickly drifts towards the unfortunate triplechanger, grinning. << I'll do one better!>> Then he tries to smash into her, latching on and trying to pull off her tires! "Try driving in space without THESE! Nyahahaha!" he cackles. Yes he knows how dumb that sounds. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes Contrail with his Dirty Fighting attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Contrail's Agility. (Crippled) Space Shuttle circles back after hitting Mirage. While his attention is focused on the Autobot sniper, he hasn't forgotten Blurr is back there somewhere. And as it turns out- getting closer. Scanners pick up the speedster rocketing toward him, trying that whole "up close and personal" thing again. Nuh-uh. The shuttle rolls off to the side again just in time. "Do you think you can beat me *here*, in *space*, Blurr? And you call *me* a glitch?!?" Mirage comment gets a snort- but it's *almost* an amused one. "Well.... I shall endeavor to invite you next time...." Just then, Mirage disappears again. "Pffft. HOW RUDE, Mirage!" The shuttle receives another transmission. "Understood." He heads to where Soundwave is, and given that there's not much time- allows Soundwave to hitch a ride on top of him. Kind of like Runabout did in that cartoon episode once. Not exactly dignified, but it gets the job done. :( Then, he heads back towards Blurr. With passenger, -and tries to ram the Autobot in space!!! "Miss me?" Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Blurr with his My turn to run YOU over-in spaaace! (Ram) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. It becomes clear that Mirage was going to be upgraded in Soundwave's eyes, from 'CYBERTHORN IN MY SIDE' to 'PAIN IN MY AFT'. Blurr was right there after having managed a jetpack punch that hurt his pride more than his body, and for several moments Soundwave considers grabbing the mouthy little twerp by the neck and bashing him until the vocalizer stops...maybe bashing him into Mirage too. Bash bash bash. However this was starting to get costly, and the Bots were tenacious enough that Soundwave's protocols kick in. <> It was going to be regrettable, but there were other days, other ways ahead... When Blast Off comes by, Soundwave grabs ahold of him. There was one thing that he wanted to ensure, that the Bots get away with NOTHING here, and to do that, he had to ensure, once again, that their saboteur got his rewards. He scouts Mirage's location to doublecheck the calcuations.... Combat: Soundwave searches for Mirage. Combat: Mirage has been found! Repugnus now has a set of tyres. Maybe he can give them to Air Raid. Contrail looks and feels ridiculous. She does however, have orders. She snaps, "I don't have time for your foolishness... but I bet you'll get a blast out of this!" Because it is a bomb, and Contrail is going to stay behind and make sure that the satellite gets blown, one way or another. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail has created a bomb: "Killsat Killer"! Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail strikes Repugnus with Killsat Killer's Huge Explosion #10647 Area attack! Combat: Contrail's Killsat Killer is destroyed! Combat: Contrail strikes herself with Killsat Killer's Huge Explosion #10647 Area attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Blurr with Killsat Killer's Huge Explosion #10647 Area attack! Combat: Contrail (Contrail) used "Huge Explosion #10647": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Contrail strikes Mirage with Killsat Killer's Huge Explosion #10647 Area attack! Blurr says, "Ha! Well, that's that." Blurr says, "Sabotage at its finest." Wraith says, "Hmm? I take it that was not the desired outcome?"" Blurr definitely doesn't like Mirage's tone. But that is to be expected of the snooty spy. <> He's about ready to unleash the full strength of his speed against Soundwave when Blast Off slams into him. The speedster is still reeling from that when Contrail deploys her bombs, effectively destroying the satellite. Heh. Well, what do you know. Sabotage at its finest. That is, forcing your enemy to destroy their own resources. And on top of that, the explosion hadn't been quite enough to knock any of the Autobots out. Blurr just hangs there in space for a moment, smirking as the Cons high tail it away from the satellite, well except for Contrail. He takes the liberty of taunting them on a broadband frequency before heading back to the cloaked ship. <> Then back on the Autobot frequencies. <> He chuckles. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Repugnus watches in slow motion as the bomb drifts towards the satellite. When it goes off, he knows, he'll have no cover against it. And so, he tries to swing Contrail towards the blast so that it catches her and not him, but alas, he's too slow and a good part of the blast still catches him. With a disappointed "Meh" he boots himself off of Contrail to slowly drift away. << I thought we were supposed to scan this thing or something? Gonna be hard to do that now that it's blasted into a million pieces.>> Oh sure, Blurr could gloat all he wanted because he wasn't right next to the fraggin' bomb when it went off! Mirage, now spotted again by Soundwave and with a bomb next to his face, had to abandon his mission and try to escape with the rocket pack as quickly as possible. He was sent spiraling from the explosion, but it didn't do as much damage as it could have done had he stayed at the satellite. At least it was destroyed now, but no luck in getting information. "Ugh, says you," he groaned, landing back on their ship and plopping down on the floor. "Aw ..." he complained, noticing a giant black splotch on his side. "That'll take forever to get out..." Combat: Repugnus strikes Contrail with his Kick attack! Contrail is kicked in the face, to add insult to the injury of being within the blast radius of that bomb. Now, there's Repugnus drifting away, but she can definitely give him a hand in the 'drift away slowly' department - by making it faster, by hitting him with a rocket. Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35 Lightning II strikes Repugnus with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Space Shuttle watches the Autobots retreat. He attempts to follow Blurr, but the explosion delays him long enough to allow the speedster to get away. The Combaticon huffs in annoyance at the sudden end of his hunt. Figures Blurr would just run off again. Pfft. He must be afraid of Blast Off. Yes, that's obviously it. Yes. And then there's Mirage... the shuttle actually finds himself looking forward to engaging the fellow high-society mech in battle again. He's a lowly ground-pounder, but at least he has some sort of proper upbringing. And then there's Repugnus. Yes... he's like- the total opposite of Mirage. And Blast Off owes him for that Gycony fiasco. Still. Ah well- the Autobots are gone, so Blast Off returns to his soaring through space in relative peace and quiet. ...Except for the fact that Soundwave is still sitting on top of him, apparently? Maybe he is just enjoying the view. Shame it gets really, really cold out here and Soundwave is not a spacecraft..... Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar and F-35 Lightning II Repugnus takes a rocket to the chest, and that certainly helps propel him away from the Decepticons and into the inky blackness of space, where he will never be recovered. Just kidding, the Autobots will save him. Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx swoops in, many cycles later, to pick up Repugnus by simply trailing a rope in his wake. Now that Blurr left poor Mirage all alone in that ship, he just steals the thing and drives off on his own. Hmph, they could catch their own ride! Combat: Mirage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Cybertronian Hovercar , and F-35 Lightning II <> Blurr shrugs, sitting down next to Mirage. <> he pats Mirage on the back with a grin. <> he says with a smirk. <> <> Repugnus snarks as he drifts along, unknowingly on a collision course with Tamma Galibulon IV in about fifteen thousand years.